


dreams of electricity

by erzi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzi/pseuds/erzi
Summary: Oikawa is transfixed on the clock.11:58 pm, the red numbers read, burning themselves in his eyes, leaving an afterglow when he briefly looks down at his phone in anticipation. Still no messages, so he turns his eyes back to the clock.11:59 pm.One more minute.His breath comes in shaking, a nervous smile playing on his lips.





	dreams of electricity

Oikawa is transfixed on the clock. _11:58 pm_ , the red numbers read, burning themselves in his eyes, leaving an afterglow when he briefly looks down at his phone in anticipation. Still no messages, so he turns his eyes back to the clock. _11:59 pm._

_One more minute_. His breath comes in shaking, a nervous smile playing on his lips.

He half-wishes his clock told seconds, too, so he could count down properly. But that would also take the suspense away, and that is part of the fun. Really the only fun, these days – or rather, the past few years-

He jumps when the numbers change, stealing his previous line of thought which is now absolutely taken by the _12:00 am_ smugly glowing in front of him, but he tears his eyes away when his phone buzzes. The smile is firmly on his face before he even glances at it, before he picks it up and sees the _Happy birthday, Tooru_ from the one person he always wishes to hear from first.

Any other time, he'd reply something light and teasing, perhaps pointing out Iwaizumi's softness at the use of his first name, asking if it really was Iwaizumi. Not today.

_Thank you_ , he types, and pauses. _Should_ _I_ _...?_ , he thinks. He has been addressed by his own first name, so he might as well. _Hajime_ , he adds. _Thank you, Hajime._ His cheeks feel warm, even for this summer night, as he presses 'send.'

A few other people start to send Oikawa their good wishes, and he faithfully replies, his words laden with emojis and exclamation points, just as usual. Not that he doesn't appreciate their kindness; Oikawa revels in attention, especially on this day. And, contrary to how he usually presents himself, he knows how to be polite, how to properly accept and reply to them. Flamboyance is part of him, yes, but it also isn't _quite_ him. It is also the simple and bare words he can send to Iwaizumi. And that one reply rings truer to him than all the others he doles out.

Just on cue, Iwaizumi sends his own reply:

_You are either not having a party this year, or I wasn't invited, because you have not said anything about it._

_You weren't invited because your face would ruin my whole day_ , Oikawa is tempted to write, just to rile Iwaizumi up. Maybe it is because of the time, or the day itself, but he chooses to lay that side of him to rest.

He types:

_I didn't feel like having one. It just seems more like a chore now, you know? Getting older, and having to celebrate that fact. I'm going to sleep in today instead, and when I wake up in the afternoon, I'm having all the milk bread I want._

And send.

He gives a small sigh and leans back into the bed frame, misjudging how far it is and hitting it with a bit too much force. "Ow," he mutters, rubbing his back. The image of Iwaizumi laughing at him for this flashes through his mind.

Iwaizumi's next message arrives, as if prompted by Oikawa's thought of him.

_God damn, you sound 84. It's midnight, so I'll leave you alone so you can sleep in, grandpa. Night._

"No!" Oikawa says, too loudly, and mentally apologizes to his sleeping family. His finger smashes the call button. Iwaizumi picks up fairly quickly, sounding confused.

"I-"

"Come over," Oikawa breathes, the words stumbling out of their own accord. He freezes as soon as they leave him.

A brief pause. "What?"

"Um." A dozen excuses whiz through his brain, telling him how to play this off. "Um..." But none of them come to his lips to actually be said.

Iwaizumi sighs. "Do I bring my sleeping bag and stuff, or will this be quick?"

"I won't keep you long," he says quickly, but not quite knowing what he is doing. "Just come."

"Am I going to have to go through your window or something, because I don't think anyone else at your house is up."

_Oh yeah_. "The window, yeah." He smiles a bit. "We haven't done that since like, what-"

"Fourth grade," Iwaizumi finishes for him. "Because you got us locked out."

Oikawa laughs, remembering. "Oh my god, yeah! And you were ready to kill me because that one movie I wanted to see was premiering, and I wouldn't stop crying because we couldn't get into my own house."

Iwaizumi laughs too, and it sends a shock of electricity up Oikawa's spine. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you in a bit."

"See you," he says, and hears the call cut off, leaving only the sound of his thundering heart in his ears.

Iwaizumi lives only a few houses down, so he really will be here soon. Oikawa shoots up and cleans about, as much as he can. He is straightening up a bookshelf when he hears the _clink_ of something hitting his window.

He gets to it in a few strides and can't help the grin as he looks evenly at Iwaizumi, holding pebbles in his hand.

"We're at ground level; you don't have to throw rocks, you know," Oikawa says when he opens the window, omitting the fact he likes it because it is more romantic than a simple knock.

Iwaizumi shrugs as he climbs in and stands in front of Oikawa.

"What's wrong?" Oikawa asks, noting the short distance between them and the way Iwaizumi stands, as if unsure of something.

"I already told you happy birthday," Iwaizumi says, "and I didn't know if I should say it again." His lips form a thin line."Well, that was a dumber worry out loud than in my head." He grins. "Happy birthday," he repeats, slapping Oikawa playfully on the arm before sitting on the bed behind them.

The spot where Iwaizumi's hand had touched him tingles. Pointedly ignoring this, Oikawa turns to face his friend. "Well," he begins. The words still won't come, though. Mostly because he doesn't know why he'd suddenly invited Iwaizumi over, and why, given the time, the other had accepted, and now is very much in his room, right on his bed, of all things. Oikawa purses his lips tightly, trying to keep his increasingly ragged breath even, natural.

Iwaizumi raises an eyebrow. "What's up?"

Oikawa wrings his hands and stops immediately when he notices. "What..." he tries, willing anything to come to mind. "What are you going to get me for my birthday?" he manages.

Iwaizumi's other eyebrow joins the upraised one. "You called me at midnight to sneak into your room so you could ask me what I'm going to buy you?"

"Yes," Oikawa lies, and flaunts a smile to seal it. He doesn't like giving Iwaizumi these kinds of smiles, but the wrenching feeling in his stomach urges him to put on that mask.

"You don't expect me to believe that, do you?" Iwaizumi says with a snort, flopping on his back.

Air hitches in Oikawa's throat and he is ready to spout out more lies, but Iwaizumi speaks again before he can.

"But whatever. I mean, it bugs me when you're not honest with me, but it's your birthday, and I'm sure whatever twisted reasoning you have works for you, so I'll let this slide." He smiles lazily up at Oikawa. "I'm here."

Oikawa's heart flutters. "You're here," he echoes, sitting down next to him, but mindful of the distance – was it too close? Too far? Iwaizumi's hands lay by his side, oh so close for Oikawa to grab. He bites the inside of his lip.

"What would you like?" Iwaizumi asks, breaking the brief silence.

Oikawa's eyes flit up. "Hmm?"

"For your birthday."

"You mean you really haven't gotten me anything yet?!"

Iwaizumi, still flat on his back, can only flick Oikawa's thigh. "I have, obviously. Who do you take me for?" He shifts. "I'm not sure if you'll like it, though. So I'm asking what you actually want."

An image goes through Oikawa's head, fleetingly, of what he knows he wants deep down. Those hands he knows by sight linked through his, that voice he knows every pitch and timbre of whispering in his ear, those warm eyes crinkling with love, and those lips on his own saying what words can't suffice.

"I would like anything you gave me," he says, quietly, unable to meet Iwaizumi's eyes.

So Oikawa misses the slightest, briefest change in Iwaizumi's eyes: a glitter, a crinkling.

"Sure," Iwaizumi says, all other words failing him. "Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> wrow long time no see haikyuu fandom. i don't really go here anymore but i got A Feel on this good day and dug up this thing i wrote 3 yrs ago but never put up, so here it is, repolished to a shine for oikawa day two thousand gayteen


End file.
